


Whiplash

by MotherSalem



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Riley is with Lucas. There is no way Maya can have her now, right?





	Whiplash

The world was giving her whiplash, and she was sure that at least Farkle could tell at this point.

It’s been 3 months since Riley started dating Lucus and Maya didn’t know what to do with herself anymore. They were always together, and she knew it was selfish of her to hope that Riley would come running back to her.

She was right to think Farkle noticed. He noticed from the start that Riley was spending way too much time with Lucas and Maya’s eyes had lost the slight glimmer it once had.

The love she had for Riley was just as strong as before, but seeing her with Lucas put out the small flame of hope she carried that Riley and she would end up together.

Riley noticed too, in the end. When she finally had the time to spend a weekend with Maya, she noticed her once full of life friend was doing nothing but sitting close and being quiet.

The movie was still playing, but Riley took the time to look at her friends face in the soft glow of the screen. She loved the way her eyes glowed and her lips twitched as she watched, more beautiful than she could put into words.

She had always loved Maya, but she always believed Maya only loved her as a best friend. But Farkle being himself, knew what he had to do to save them both. He confronted Riley without Maya’s knowledge, telling her just how Maya felt.

She was surprised at first, of course, but next came the excitement. Then the dread. She was with Lucas, what on earth could she do. She loved them both in the same way but how could she choose between the two?

An Idea struck her then. Something she knew wouldn’t be in the favor of some, but she knew would be in the favor of herself

She met with Lucas just yesterday to talk about it and after a little bit of explaining he was agreeing enthusiastically, saying he’s always loved them both and would never want to hurt either of them.

So tonight was the night. She had been building her courage through the night and she planned to tell her the good news on the bay window after the movie.

But that idea was scrapped when Maya turned towards Riley, who was still staring at the blonde.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

They were close, Maya leaning on Rileys should just before turning to face her.

Realising just how close, Maya made a small move to back away but Riley took the moment to grab Maya by the sides of her face and drag her back forward, locking lips.

She loves how it felt, even though Maya tried to pull away for a split second from surprise, but then melted in even quicker than that.

Riley pulled away, not wanting things to heat up too fast before they had a chance to talk about it. She relished in the second Maya took to comprehend what was happening, eyes still closed as if she was wishing it wasn't a dream.

When she did open them, she opened them one at a time and then they just got wider from there, full heartedly surprised to see a grinning Riley with red lips and asking, “Bay window?”

“Bay window right now,” Maya whispered as she slowly got up from the couch like she was trying to balance herself. Riley led her to her room, their hands tied together at the fingers.

As they sat down, Maya still dumbstruck, Riley began her story.

“I know I haven’t been the best friend I wanted to be to you lately, but I realized something a few days ago. I don’t think my relationship with Lucas is fair to you.”

“What? Riley what are you talking about, you love Lucas.”

“I do Maya, I really do... but I love you too. In the same way.”

The whiplash came again in that moment. Maya took a double take on Riley's face, trying to pinpoint any lying or insincerity, but all Maya could see was her best friend baring her soul for her to see.

She believed Riley, how couldn't she? She had kissed her just not 2 minutes ago, but she could feel something was off.

“You're not leaving though, are you?”

Riley's smile never left her face but he shoulders deflated slightly. Here we go, the rough conversation.

“No, Maya, I'm not. But please let me explain before you do anything rash.”

Maya clenched her fists and nodded, feeling somewhat betrayed but decided at this point she had nothing to lose by just listening to Riley.

“Lucas and I talked last night about this. He wanted to be here for this but I thought it might be better if it was just me, seeing as its a bit...touchy.”

“Get on with it, Matthews.”

“We wanted you to date us.”

Maya shook her head, “I'm sorry, can you repeat that?”

“We want you to date us, Maya.”

“Us?” Maya was taken aback, she didn’t know what to say! Were two people really asking her out right now?

“I know its not traditional, but Lucas and I love you a lot and I hated seeing you hurt so much and I only recently found out how you really felt about me and I felt so relieved because I loved you too but I was with Lucas and I didn't know what to do so I-”

Riley's rambling was cut off by Maya then, kissing her this time in the light of the Bay window. Riley held Mayas face close and she could feel a small trail of tears roaming down her cheek.

They broke after a few seconds, resting their foreheads together as they caught there breath Riley could make out a small “yes”.

“I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you, peaches.”

“Yes.”

“I'm sorry?”

“YES! Yes, ill go out with you and Lucas!”

“Yay!!”

Riley started shaking from excitement, kissing Maya all over her face and hugging her close.

“Oh! I have to call Lucas! He’s going to freak. We should have our first date tomorrow. Should we go to the movies? Maybe just lunch. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

Maya watched in awe as Riley tapped away on her phone to call Lucas, her face gleaming with a smile and sparkles in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am IN LOVE with Maya/Riley but I cant get over this triangle!! So many possibilities OwO
> 
> Don't forget to Comment and Kudos!


End file.
